


Ready to Fall

by Laylah



Category: GARO: Gold Storm Sho
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, F/M, Rape Fantasy, about a non-present third party, villains in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: She sinks down, pulling him with her. "It'll happen on another night like this," she says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Score another one for "this apparently has no fandom"? It's so good though, and what delicious villains.

When they get back from the rendezvous with their pursuers, Jinga is breathless and giddy, laughing with delight as he dances through the steps of the battle again. He hasn't looked so happy in ages, and Amiri's heart sings just watching him. 

"Did you _see_ him?" Jinga asks, grinning at her, eyes wild with pleasure. "He's _so ready_ to fall."

"He is," Amiri agrees, slinking across the room to drape her arms over Jinga's shoulders. "You want to be the one to push him over the edge."

Jinga laughs. "I do," he says. "It's going to be wonderful."

She stretches up and he leans down to kiss her, deep and hungry. His passion has always been beautiful. She bites his lip, twining her fingers into his hair and tugging when he growls for her. He wraps an arm around her waist and steers her backward, toward the sofa, the two of them moving together in a noiseless waltz. She sinks down, pulling him with her. "It'll happen on another night like this," she says.

"When they come after us, thinking they have the upper hand," Jinga continues. "Will you break her, at the same time?"

Amiri shakes her head. "I want her to keep resisting. I want her to hold out and _not_ fall, so she can keep making those outraged faces for me." She hooks one leg around Jinga's to anchor herself so she can arch up against him. "But I'll keep her out of the way for you. Play with her while you take his resistance apart."

"Knowing that she's in your clutches will make him lose control that much faster," Jinga murmurs. He mouths at Amiri's throat, slow kisses and the scrape of teeth, and her pulse beats hard between her legs. "He'll try his best to fight me with that misdirected fury of his."

She rakes her nails down his back, slow and hard. "And when that stops entertaining you, you'll pin him."

Jinga's hips rock, rubbing the hard length of his cock against her mons, and Amiri croons. "You want to hear that I'll force him? That the pain and humiliation will break the last of his resistance?"

"I want you to force him to _love it_ ," she purrs. Jinga hikes her skirt up, presses her thighs apart. "I want the shame to undo him when he realizes how much he craves the enemy he swore to defeat." She slips her hands between them to unfasten his trousers. His cock is thick and hot in her hands and he moans for her, sweet and low.

"Mmmn, yes, make him feel so good he can't stand it," Jinga says. He thrusts into her hands and she guides him down so he slips into her, hot and hard and perfect. She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. "Love, my love, so sweet."

"Beloved," Amiri sighs. "Make him hurt so beautifully. Make him cry out for you as you take him." She rolls her hips, meeting Jinga's thrusts as he drives into her. 

He kisses her as if he could steal her breath, and when he speaks again he's murmuring the words against her mouth: "I will. I'll show him all the pleasures he's been denying himself, give them to him in ways he doesn't want them at all."

Amiri cards her fingers through Jinga's hair and pulls hard enough to make him hiss. "He'll be ruined," she says. "His pleasures taken and twisted, his pride ground beneath your heel." Tightness flutters low in her belly, her own need rising. "When his body betrays him, his heart won't be far behind."

When she closes her eyes she can picture it, Ryuga pinned under Jinga just the way she is now, except fighting it instead of welcoming him—struggling, teeth bared, limbs flexing uselessly as he tries to get free. The trembling of his thighs as he's taken. The flush to his cheeks as his body responds to the touch he's denied himself. 

"His own fury is what will break him," Jinga murmurs. He slips one hand down between them so he can stroke Amiri's clit while he takes her. "All that anger turned inward when he can't bring himself to keep resisting."

"Yes," Amiri says, "ah, my love, yes, more." She arches up toward him, tipping her head back, and Jinga bites down on her bared throat. The pain hums through her nerves, hot and sweet, and she trembles under him. "My sweet, my beloved," she says. He knows just how to please her—what she wants to hear, where she wants to be touched, how much she wants to hurt—and it's so good she can scarcely bear it.

He moans against her throat, coaxing, urging her on. Amiri sobs with pleasure, molten and hungry and close—so close, the slick slide of him inside her, the sweet pressure of his hand—and her climax hits, pleasure rippling through her in waves, spreading from the anchoring point at her core where he's buried inside her.

"Beautiful," Jinga says, "my love," and his hips snap forward, driving his cock deep. Amiri clings to him, digging her nails into his shoulders and nipping at his earlobe. She's sated; this is entirely for him now. His selfishness in moments like this is breathtaking, glorious, and she surrenders to it gladly.

He comes with a low groan, pulsing inside her, his back arched and his teeth bared, as if the pleasure itself hurts him. Amiri captures his face in her hands and pulls him to her for a kiss, licking her way into his mouth, drinking in his delight in her.

When he pulls back from the kiss he's smiling down at her, his expression soft and fond. "Did you get what you wanted?" 

"Enough to satisfy me until I can really watch you ruin him," Amiri says.

Jinga laughs. "My beautiful, insatiable monster," he says. "I won't keep you waiting too long."

"I know," Amiri says. "And it'll be perfect."


End file.
